


giggle fit

by softrye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Winwin, Cute, Fluff, Little Space, Little!Kun, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrye/pseuds/softrye
Summary: winwin just wants his little kun to feel loved, and he does that through cuddles and kisses and kun loves it.





	giggle fit

the day started softly for winwin, with kun spread on his body and his delicate hair caressing his chin. he smiled while kissing the top of his head and went to check the time. 8:27pm. it wasn't too late but winwin felt like he should let kun sleep a bit more so that's what he did, occupying himself with his phone.

when kun started to fidget on his chest, seemingly waking up, he put away his phone and put his hand on the older's cheek. he slowly caressed it with his thumb and directed his face towards his. "wake up sleeping beauty" he whispered before kissing kun's forehead. he giggled, clearly enjoying all of the attention.

"slept well baby?" kun only nodded as a response before stretching his back and sitting up next to winwin. his new position was a bit awkward as his legs were still tangled with the other ones but he did nothing to change it.

winwin sat his hand on kun's thigh and played on it with his fingers. "do more morning cuddles sound good to you?" he asked, still moving his fingers softly. kun's eyes lit up and he shyly nodded. in response winwin sat up too before putting his back to the headboard. he tapped his thighs, knowing that no words were needed and indeed kun immediately sat on him. his legs now hidden behind winwin's back.

kun has now buried his face in his lover's neck while the other was gently kissing his shoulder showing as his t-shirt was too large for him. it was actually one of winwin's which made him love this sight even more. each time winwin was kissing him nearer his neck kun couldn't help but giggle as it tickled him.

winwin had easily understood early after kun woke up that he did feeling little. a mixture of soft giggles, head held low and little thumb instinctively finding his mouth. all of that never failed to make winwin smile and coo with adoration at his smaller boyfriend.

he quickly found his hands carressing the older boy's body from his back to his legs which made kun giggle softly in his shoulder. "baby look at me" winwin said after some time but kun didn't budge from his position, too shy to meet the other's gaze. he simply gripped winwin's t-shirt near the hips which made winwin knew he did hear him.

winwin said it again while stroking kun's hair and this time he lifted his head. winwin smiled at that and grabbed his cheeks to lock his eyes in the other ones. that made kun blushed deeply, adding to his preexistent pink. the younger caressed slowly his blushing cheeks. "i love you so dearly kunkun" he said after some time admiring his boyfriend.

kun couldn't have been blushing more, his face now a strong shade of red. he could no longer keep his gaze locked with the other one and he lowered his head. winwin smiled and lifted it back up before kissing his nose. it made the other melt, again. and after he could put his thoughts back together he succeeded at babbling a little "i love you too". that time it made winwin melt and he put kun's head back on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

both men were smiling strongly in their tight embrace. and winwin went back to gently kissing kun's shoulder making the other smile and giggle more, if that was even possible. his giggles resonating in winwin's ear made him think that he could very possibly listen to it for ages.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this little story. it was very self indulgent but i hope you enjoyed it! - oryë


End file.
